Not Again
by SometimesWitty
Summary: Remember when I said being a half-blood was dangerous? Yeah, that hasn't changed even if I am 23 and graduated from college. Apparently, monsters don't ever really cut me some slack. It got even worse when I was summoned back to Camp Half-Blood...
1. My Not So Great Graduation

Remember when I said being a half-blood was dangerous? Yeah, that hasn't changed even if I am 23 and graduated from college. Apparently, monsters don't ever really cut me some slack.  
It got even worse when I was summoned back to Camp Half-Blood...

It all started after I graduated. And when I say after, I mean right as I was being handed my diploma-who would've thought I'd get one of those?-a hellhound launched itself at me. I'm not exactly sure what my classmates saw, but they were obviously scared.  
To think I was having such a good day. Almost on instinct-actually it was instinct-I whipped out Riptide. Another instinct was to find Annabeth, but she wasn't here, she was at her own graduation.  
A few choice words sputtered from my mouth, before I uncapped Riptide and a three foot long sword was in my hand. One of my classmates screamed, "Bear!" Which just seemed highly unlikely to me.  
All I wanted to do was graduate. Was that seriously too much to ask?  
I barely managed to avoid my arm being torn off, slipping out of the way just in time. Instead I got a deep cut from one of its claws.  
It ripped my graduation gown sleeve clean off though.  
Mortals had started to panic, which was more distracting than it sounded. I heard my mother's voice in the crowd. "Percy!"  
Sliding to the side, I stuck my sword's blade out, as the hellhound bounded toward where I had been a few seconds ago. Now there was a pile of dust. I wasn't cleaning that mess up.  
I knew the Mortals couldn't see Riptide, but I quickly capped it anyway and stuck it in my pocket.  
My mom was at the edge of the stage with her husband, Paul Blofis-who used to be my English teacher. "Percy!" she hissed. I quickly jumped down and started pulling them out of the gym.  
"Let's get out of here."

* * *

Seven minutes later, I sat anxiously in the back seat of Paul's Prius (without hoof prints on the hood).  
My mom twisted around in the passenger seat to face me, "Percy, you're acting like you have ants in your pants-" I cringed at that thought "-I'm sure Annabeth is fine. She's a tough girl, and she may not have been attacked."  
Like I thought she wasn't tough. I knew that, it didn't keep me from worrying though. "It was only a hellhound," I told myself. "It's not like you haven't seen one in a while."  
In fact, I'd seen one three days ago while walking home from NYU. It was smaller than most, so it had been easy to kill.

* * *

Getting to Columbia University took longer than I'd hoped (New York traffic is not fun). Luckily, Annabeth's ceremony was outside. When we arrived, the graduating class of 2019 were just throwing their caps into the air.  
Relief washed over me. So, everything was okay here, everyone was safe and unharmed.  
My mom and Paul joined me in the back a few moments later, out of breath. I may or may not have ran as fast as I could. "Percy," my mom panted, "must you run so fast?"  
Shrugging, I made my way through the crowd to look for Annabeth. When I found her, she was talking to one of her Professors-at least that's who I thought he was. Her back was to me, so when I approached her, touching her shoulder, she jumped.  
"Oh, Percy," Annabeth said. "You scared me."  
"Sorry." I gave her my quirky smile.  
"Professor Digby, this is my boyfriend, Percy Jackson." Annabeth had a red blush creeping onto her cheeks, I had no idea why though.  
Her professor smiled slightly, though he didn't look impressed. "Did you just graduate too?" he asked me.  
I cursed at myself for not taking off my cap and gown. "Yes, over at NYU."  
"And is there a reason one of your sleeves is missing?"  
"Uh... Sorta?"  
That fact didn't help in my case. "Annabeth, may I speak to you privately?" Professor Digby asked. He led her away from me, so I stood alone in a crowd of kids I didn't know.  
Some of them gave me odd looks but for the most part ignored me.

I saw Mom and Paul talking to Mr. and Mrs. Chase in the back. So, I was the only loser here, just great, it was middle school all over again.

Finally Annabeth walked back over to me. "Did you get done early?" she asked me.  
"No, my graduation was ruined by a hellhound." I tried to pass it off as nothing, but she knew me, too, well.  
A moment later, she was hugging me, and I hugged back without even thinking about it. "I'm sorry, Seaweed Brain, I know you were excited about graduating."  
I tugged at one of her blond curls. "I got my diploma." I started pulling it out of the waist of my pants, when Annabeth grabbed my arm.  
"You're bleeding."  
"It's nothing," I tried to tell her, but she wouldn't hear it.  
Annabeth gave me a stern look. "Why didn't you bandage it? This is deep."  
"I came here right after. I had to make sure you were okay." She glanced over her shoulder, before taking my hand, and pulling me towards the back of the crowd.  
My mom saw us first. "Annabeth!" She pulled Annabeth in for a big bear hug, like she hadn't seen her in months, which in reality was yesterday.  
"Hi, Mrs. Jackson." Annabeth smiled and returned my mom's hug.  
Mr. Chase gave me a firm hand squeeze and Mrs. Chase hugged me, making it last a bit longer than necessary.

* * *

Ten minutes later, we were all in my mom's tiny apartment. Well all of us but Mr. and Mrs. Chase. "Why didn't tell me you were hurt, Percy?" my mother demanded.  
"I forgot...?" I gave her a cheeky smile, but her look was still stone.  
Annabeth walked out of the bathroom with a first aid kit. I wanted to use ambrosia, but apparently I wasn't wounded enough.  
I sat on a stool shirtless, while Annabeth cleaned my cut out then wrapped gauze around it. "When did you become a daughter of Apollo?" I teased. She just glared at me.  
"Put a shirt on, Jackson." This was met by my wadded up shirt thrown at me.  
"I thought you'd be enjoying this, Chase." Apparently when you joke, you become the bad guy. I was ignored for the rest of the night while my mom and Annabeth talked about everything.

* * *

At six, we met the Chases for dinner, to celebrate us graduating. Most of the time was spent on where Annabeth wanted to start her career, while I sat and sulked.  
"What do you plan to do, Percy?" Mr. Chase asked. I was startled at first, for being acknowledged.  
"With what?" I probably sounded stupid, but I had no idea what he was talking about.  
"Your future." I could tell he was trying to see if I'd say something stupid, then say I wasn't fit to date his daughter.  
I sat there for a second before saying, "I plan to start a career in marine biology and hopefully, eventually move in with Annabeth." That last part was so quiet, I was sure no one had heard it.  
No one said anything to this. They didn't have time to, because suddenly the front window shattered.  
Mortals started panicking and screaming. A hydra-or should I say_ the_ Hydra-came scrambling in wildly.  
In a moment, both Annabeth and I were standing on the table, weapons raised. The Hydra spotted-or smelled-us, and started to make its way to where we stood on the tables.  
"Get under the table!" I shouted to our parents over the chaos. I'm not sure if they obeyed. I lept off the table towards the Hydra.  
"Don't chop its heads off!" Annabeth reminded me. Like I would make that mistake again. I stabbed it multiple times in the chest, but it did nothing but make it it angry.  
"Fire," I muttered under my breath. "Annabeth, can you distract it?"  
I thought I might've heard her mutter a "yes", but I ran into the kitchen anyway. People were yelling at me to get out, but I didn't listen. Instead I rummaged around in the drawers for matches. There were candles on the table so I suspected they had some.  
When I found them, I ran back out. Annabeth looked tired out and worn out, but she was handling the Hydra just fine on her own. I had to get closer, so I hacked at it with Riptide. It took a few minutes before I had a good aim on it.  
I lit one of the matches, threw it at one of its head, and did that another six times to the rest of its heads.  
Now the the whole restaurant was in flames. Most of the Mortals were already outside. Annabeth herded the rest of them out, along with our parents.  
"Well, that was fun," I said. Annabeth stood beside me outside the restaurant.  
She sighed. Taking my hand, she said, "Let's go home."

* * *

**REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE! :D Tell me whatcha though pwetty please!**

**In all my Demigod-ness,**

**SometimesWitty (Hailey)**


	2. Let's Ride in the Strawberry Van

The next morning was very dull. My mom was in the kitchen, filling in a crossword puzzle. Paul still had to teach (high school wasn't over yet), so we were alone.

"Is there anything about last night in the paper?" I asked groggily.

My mom shook her head. "Not yet, but they're probably will be tomorrow or on the news tonight." I walked over to where the remote laid and turned on the TV. It didn't say anything about last night, so for now we were safe.

"There's cereal if you're hungry," she informed me. I nodded, and scoped out the pantry until I found a box of Cheerios. When I was done, I sat across my mom. "Do you plan to go to camp this summer?" she asked.

I shrugged. "I wasn't planning to, but with all the recent attacks I may have to." I was hoping to have a quiet summer - meaning minimum attacks - with Annabeth. Find a job, maybe _maybe _move in with her... "Why?"

"What about Annabeth?" she asked, completely ignoring my why.

"What about her? I don't know if she's going to back to camp or not. We haven't exactly had the chance to talk about it."I fidgeted in my seat. We were probably going to end up going back to camp whether we liked it or not. Don't get my wrong, I loved Camp Half-Blood, but I also liked pretending I was a regular Mortal with a regular life. It'd be nice to make a life with Annabeth without having to worry about being murdered every two seconds.

My mom sighed. "Percy, I know you want to settle down with her. Honestly though, hun, settling down will always involve the gods no matter what you do. Maybe that's not such a bad thing either. At least you'll always have a bed time story for when you have kids." She smiled at me. The mention of kids caused my cheeks to heat up. "It may seem tough now, but, Percy, I promise you it'll get easier. I'll always be there for you when you need me." She squeezed my knee under the table.

"Thanks, Mom." I tapped my fingers against the table, leaning my chin in my other hand. "What am I supposed to do? Look for a job?"

She smiled at me. "You can probably wait a bit before you have to do that."

Someone started knocking on our door. When I went to answer it, I expected it to be Annabeth - the door man let her up without having to check with us first - but instead my best friend stood on the mat outside our door. "Grover? What are you-"

"No time for that, Percy. You have to come to camp _now_. Like right now." He spoke in a rushed tone, tumbling over each word. Grover grabbed my wrist and started towing me out of the apartment.

"Whoa, slow down, Grover. What's happening?" He shook his head, pulling me out of the apartment. "Uh, Mom, I got to go!" I shouted over my shoulder. We got the lobby after taking the stairs three at a time. "What about Annabeth?"

He made a bleating sound. "She's already in the car."

"Where did you get a car?"

"It's the camp car, get in!" Recklessly pulled up against the curb was the camp van. I pulled open the door to find more than just Annabeth. Along wit her sat, Will Solace, the Stoll Brothers, and Rachel Elizabeth Dare. All of them but Rachel looked a bit out of it. Annabeth was in pajama bottoms, a tank top, and Ugg type boots, the Stolls' hair was wild, along with their facial expressions, and Will wore hospital scrubs. Rachel sat fully clothed with a smile.

They each mumbled sleepily a "Hi, Percy" before slumping against each other again. Before I could even buckle, Grover took off.

"What's going on?" I asked Annabeth casually. This really didn't surprise me, I'd seen a lot worse.

She shrugged, laying her head on my shoulder. She still had bed head. It was surprisingly cute. "I don't know, Grover won't tell us anything. I think he's trying to abduct us, 'cause Juniper broke up with him or something, and he's lonely."

"Yo, G-man, what's going on? What's so important?"

"Chiron told me to come and get you guys immediately. He didn't tell me why though. Sorry, Perce." Grover stumbled over his words, trying hard not to hit anyone at the same time.

"How you been, Jackson?" Connor Stoll asked. His Power Ranger shirt was hard not to laugh at.

"Uh..." I thought about the question. "Alive."

Travis laughed. "Well, that's a relief. I thought I was talking to your ghost for a moment."

"Yeah, and no one thinks a few monsters can kill you! I mean, after Gaea?" Connor motioned with hands that it was nothing.

Getting complimented was still awkward for me. "I'm not invincible, guys... At least not anymore."

"Filthy Romans," Connor and Travis said in unison.

"No need to be like that," Will said, speaking up for the first time. "We would have lost the war if it wasn't for them, even if you are just joking."

Connor gave a dramatic sigh. "And then we would all be Gaea's servants or dead. I like dead better, but she's not that kind." Travis nodded his approval at his younger brother. I never got used to them being Luke's brothers.

"Well, that depends where you end up," Rachel cut in. "I mean, would you rather be Gaea's servants or spend eternity in the Fields of Punishment?"

"Let's just be glad we didn't have to pick one." Annabeth stared at her hands. "Let's just be glad we're all still alive."

"Annabeth's right. I've come close to death so many times... I probably shouldn't be alive right now," I said to them (specifically the Stoll's). "And this conversation is starting to depress me, so can we please change the subject?"

"What have you been up to lately, Will?" Annabeth asked him. I gave her a grateful smile for changing the subject.

"Oh, I just graduated med school, so now I'm a part time 'doctor' at Urgent Care. I'm probably going to start being an actual doctor at the hospital soon, though," Will explained. I noticed he looked a lot older than the 22 year old I'd seen a few years ago. He didn't used to act older than me.

The girl inside Annabeth asked, "Anyone special?"

A blush rose to his cheek, making him look a lot younger than 26. "Actually one of your older sisters... Anna Blue."

Connor burst out laughing, causing all of us to look at him. "Two Athena's named Anna and Annabeth?" He went into another set of laughing.

"Why is that so funny?" Travis asked him, giving his younger brother a weird look.

He shut up instantly. "I have no clue." His expression was so embarrassed, that all of us started to laugh.

"G-man, are you listening to this?" I yelled to the front of the van.

"We have bigger problems, Perce." It was then I noticed the van was stopped, and all around us were monsters.

* * *

**YAY I updated, love me now. And before you ask, Anna Blue is Siobhan's OC who dates Will Solace in our awesome imaginary world. THERE YOU GO, SIOBHAN**

**-SometimesWitty (Hailey)**

**REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE :D**


End file.
